a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat anchors and anchor lines, and more particularly, to an anchor rope lock that locks the line in position in response to tension exerted by the anchor and which releases the line for adjustment/retrieval in response to pulling on free end thereof.
b. Related Art
Recreational boats and other small craft commonly use anchor lines formed of rope (synthetic or natural fiber), as opposed to the anchor chains sometimes found on larger craft. When the anchor is set, the rope is typically secured to the craft by being wrapped about a cleat, post or similar fitting. Although simple and effective, these traditional techniques are less than satisfactory under some circumstances.
In particular, undoing a rope from a cleat or similar fitting in order to raise/lower the anchor, and then securing the line again, is a slow and tedious process, especially under circumstances where this must be done on a frequent basis rather than only once or twice each outing. Moreover, the operator must ordinarily stand close to or over the cleat or other fitting, so that his hands can loop/wind the rope over and around the fitting, so that this task cannot be accomplished while seated or otherwise located at a point remote from the fitting where the operator may wish to remain.
The circumstances described in the preceding paragraph are, for example, characteristic of fishing from a drift boat, jet boat, river sled, or other small craft in a running river. As is well known, this type of fishing commonly requires that the boat be held stationary in selected positions at certain points and at certain times, and that these positions be frequently adjusted. For example, the anchor will often be raised and lowered over short periods, alternately holding the boat in position and then allowing it to drift for a short distance, while trying various holes, ripples and other features. Moreover, even when a hole or other feature is fished for an extended period of time, it is frequently necessary to adjust the length of the anchor line in order to adjust the position of the boat relative to the feature or to permit the fisherman to fight a fish. The need for frequent adjustments is compounded by the changing depths and currents that are characteristics of most such rivers.
Since the anchor line chalk/fairlead and cleat are normally located at one end of the boat (typically, the bow end), the operator must each time put down his fishing gear and get up and leave the seating area in order to adjust or retrieve the anchor line. Not only is this disruptive and inconvenient, but it may in some instances present safety concerns due to the hazards inherent in having to repeatedly move about in a small boat on a river.
However, there has heretofore been an absence of satisfactory alternatives to cleats and other traditional deck fittings. Cam cleats (in which the rope is gripped between a pair of spring-loaded jaws having serrated teeth), although widely used for sheets and other running rigging on sailboats, do not offer a sufficiently positive locking action, owing the inherent potential for the rope to jump upwardly from between the jaws; in a strong river current, any failure to hold the anchor line securely presents the potential for a serious and possibly life threatening accident. Moreover, the mechanisms of cam cleats in general are not suited to the harsh service environment (e.g., exposure to sand/gravel, impact damage and so on) typical of use on a river, and moreover tend to damage the rope when subjected to the heavy tension loads that can be expected with an anchor line.
Another device is the anchor rope lock that is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,430 (Gronquist). This and like devices have been sold for many years and are generally adequate for light duty applications, such as anchoring a canoe, kayak or rowboat on a lake or in other quiet waters. Again, however, these devices have not been suited for use with larger craft on running rivers. The action of the “pendulum” mechanism is insufficiently positive, so that it will not operate to lock the rope if even slight back tension is exerted on the free end of the line; this makes it very difficult to adjust the length of the anchor under situations where (as in a river) the line is subject to heavy strain/tension. Moreover, the locking action depends solely on a sharp “kink” that is formed where a very short section of the rope passes through a ring at the end of the pendulum; this is insufficiently positive to prevent the rope from slipping through the ring under high loads, especially as stretching/elongation of the rope occurs (which is common with synthetic fiber lines), or if the edges of the ring are worn smooth. This feature also tends to cause excessive wear and damage to the rope, where the sharp edges of the ring dig into the fibers of the “kinked” area.
Accordingly there exists a need for an apparatus for securing an anchor line that can be operated from a position remote from the apparatus without the operator having to rise from and leave a seating area or other location used for fishing or the like. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus that has a locking action sufficiently positive to obviate potential slippage of the anchor line under the heavy tension loads encountered during river fishing. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that enables the operator to adjust the length of the anchor line in a smooth and easily controlled manner under a variety of load conditions. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that will not cause excessive wear and damage to the rope during use. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that has a mechanism that is durable and long lasting under the severe operating conditions typically encountered by craft used for river fishing.